Lone Wolf
by mavricktag
Summary: Takes place one year later after The Playing Game. -Info is inside. Don't have an plot for it just yet. Like always, let me know what y'all think. :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Lone Wolf Preview_

**Hey y'all, I thought I might go ahead a do a squeal, since y'all liked 'The Playing Game'. Not sure where this one maybe heading so bear with me.**

_"I went to the woods because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived. - Henry David Thoreau"_

It was your average Monday morning in Rosewood I met up with the girls for coffee before I had to go into work, I took my aviators as I was entering the Brew to see Jason walking the down the street with his shirt sling over his sending me chills down my spine, just as Jenna's blue Mustang drove by.

I paid the barista and found both Aria and Hanna just as my cell ranged with Garcia's name flashing across the screen. This could mean only one thing.

"Garcia."

_"The team is on their way. I sent the info to your cell."_ A sigh escaped my mouth.

"I'll review it and let the team know what I come up with. Thanks for letting me know."

_"Anytime. Oh and Alex."_

"Yeah, Garcia?"

_"We miss you down here."_ A tiny smile formed on my face.

"Me too. Garcia." I ended the phone call just as the picture of the last picture of Jack showed up on my screen and as Hanna got my attention.

"Earth to Alex." I looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I actually gotta run."

"Now?" she asked. I nodded.

"Must be pretty important to leave you distracted." Aria added.

"I'm good. Really. I'll catch you two later?" They nodded as I left my cup of coffee on the table.

…

I was reviewing the case file that Garcia had given me in the conference room when I dialed Hotch's number.

"Alex, you're on speaker."

"So I'm reviewing the case file the Garcia sent over and from what it looks like, we might have to go to Radley."

"You think CeCe Drake is living there?" Morgan asked.

"Possibly but I have to do more research-."

"And talk to Fitz?" Reid asked.

"I think I have a better idea." I couldn't see it, but I could tell the team was sharing looks.

"Ok." Hotch said. "Be careful."

"Always. I'll call when I have something."

…

I pulled up to Radley's killed the ignition, tossed my shades in the passenger seat and flashed my badge to the uniform, met up with Morgan and JJ inside.

"Hope I didn't interrupt your morning breakfast." Morgan said.

"You didn't." We entered Mona's old room and looked around as I felt my body tense up.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that can lead us to CeCe Drake." I walked over to the white desk that had the words 'Will the Circle Be Unbroken' carved into it.

"Alex," JJ asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

…

Back at the station, we were in a closed conference room going through what had to be a dozens of pictures when I came across some recent pictures of Jason and I placed them on the table.

"Guys." They walked over.

"Pictures." Morgan said.

"Of the gang and I before Alison's disappearance-."

"Isn't that-?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." I swallowed.

"We need to let Hotch-." I cut him off on the way out.

"Let me handle it."

"Alex! You can't go all lone wolf on this."

"Watch me." He ran his hand over his head as I left.

Few hours later, I pulled into Ravenswood on my Harley when I spotted Jenna's Mustang and I flipped my visor back down drove past without being seen. I met up with Caleb who was sitting on a picnic table reading a classic book.

"Dostoyevsky?" He closed the cover and looked at it and back at me. I shrugged.

"You can tell from here?"

"Lucky guess." We exchanged hugs.

"So does Hanna know you're here?"

"Actually no." I started to rub my neck.

"You need my help don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. Caleb I wouldn't be asking you if I-." He smiled.

"Alex, it's ok. What do you need me do?"

"I need your computer expertise."

"I thought your old team-." I gave him a slight nod.

"Technically I'm not a fed anymore." He nodded.

…

Couple hours later the two of us were eating sub sandwiches that I had gotten from the local café in town and ran into Caleb's friend Miranda who had offered to help as much as she could.

"Got a date later?" Caleb asked as I was leaning against my motorcycle and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now that's attractive." I tossed my wrapper at him just as my cell ranged.

"Brooks… I'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"Apparently, my dear ol' dad wants to speak to me."

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. I'll call when I can."

"Be careful." I waved goodbye as I drove off.

I walked in the interrogation room to see my father handcuffed to the table wearing an orange jumpsuit. I turned the metal chair around and took a seat.

"You came."

"You said you wanted to talk, so I came."

"No extra muscles?"

"I can call them if you like." He held his hands up in defense.

"No need. I can play nice." I arched an eyebrow at him knowing the others were watching from the other side.

"Can you?"

"I do have these nice silver jewelry that I have gotten used to."

"You said you had some information for me?"

"Right. Someone came by yesterday."

"Why should I believe you?"

"She gave me this." He handed me a note. "I think you'll find this interesting."

'Think you know everything? A' It read.

"Why you?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Just thought you should know." I started to get up. "Don't I get a lawyer or something?" I left. "ALEXANDRA!" I walked out of the interrogation room handed the piece of the paper to Rossi and left.

I was pulling out of Rosewood just as Hotch exited the station with Morgan behind.

"I want you to keep an eye on her."

"You think she's hiding something?"

"Whatever is in that note that she gave to Rossi has her spooked." Morgan placed his shades on.

"I'll keep you posted." Aaron nodded.

…

I saw Miranda at the local coffee shop and happened to see the black SUV a few cars behind my parked Harley, which I made a mental note to tell Morgan to back off.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just a reminder I have to take care of something later."

"Caleb said that he'll catch you'll tomorrow." I gave a nod as she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"This is what Caleb has come up since he had to meet Hanna." She saw the SUV. "I don't want to alarm you-."

"Don't worry, he won't bite." She gave me a confused look.

"You know him?" I nodded.

"Would you believe a long story?"

"Actually yes."

We said our goodbyes and I watched her leave and made my way over to Derek's car just as I saw Jason pull up for our dinner date.

"Derek." I said leaning into his window. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what Ravenswood was really like." He smirked.

"Tell Hotch, that I'm fine." He started the car. "Oh I did fine some info on CeCe Drake."

"Should I even ask?"

"It's all in there."

…

The next morning I felt Jason's fingers tracing over my bare shoulder as I cuddled closer to him in the sleeping bag.

"Hey sleepy head." I looked up at him tiredly as I greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning." We continued to kiss but was soon interrupted by cell phone making me let out a groan. "I thought you turned that off." He said smiling as he brushed my mated hair out of my face.

"I'm on call." I reached my cell in the zipped bag that was hanging from the tent. "Brooks." I sat up. "Are you sure? I'll be there in twenty."

I met up with Morgan who tried to stop me from entering in my father's crime scene.

"Morgan, I gotta-."

"Alex. I can't let you-." I tried to break from his grasp. "Baby girl, listen to me. You don't want to go back there."

I finally broke free and hurried to where the others were but only to get stop by Pam Fields just as I spotted the blood on Rossi's shirt.

"DAD!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Morgan, get her out of here."

**Hey it's me again. I know I said I might not write for awhile, but this is what I have so far. Hope y'all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lone Wolf

**_Previously on Pretty Little Liars: Lone Wolf…_**

_Both Hotch and Alex decided it was best for them to take a break from their relationship. The tension between them was rough after losing the baby. Alex left the team and moved back to Rosewood and joined the police department and managed to keep in touch with both Hotch and Jack. _

_The team received more clues on CeCe Drake and flew back down to Rosewood to speak with Alex's father, the only key witness to a note that was given to his daughter._

**_Now on PLL: Lone Wolf_**

It seemed like the whole town was gathered for my father's funeral. Sure it wasn't that great of a man but with the community of Rosewood, I would have expected it. I was left sitting on the front pew in the church when I felt Aaron's presence as he took the empty seat next to me.

"I don't know what do to now." I wiped away the stray tears. "Mom's dead. I didn't really have that great of a relationship with my father…" He took my hand in his.

"You still have Jack and me."

…

Later I found myself inside sitting of my parent's old barn inside the loft when I heard footsteps climbing on the ladder.

"Thought I might find you up here." I glanced over at Emily as I continued to bounce a tennis ball against the barn wall.

"Had to get some fresh air." She nodded.

"Too many people?"

"Didn't quite expect the whole damn town to show up." I continued to bounce the ball again only this time Emily catching it in midair.

"I know you're hurting…"

"Actually I don't think you do."

"I'm sorry?"

"The last time that I was visiting…"

"You were expecting?" My eyebrow raised in question. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together." I sighed. "Alex, I seen the way you interacted with Jack, you'll be a great mom." A small smile appeared on my face.

I walked back in the house to find the team sitting the living room and to see Jack coloring with Spencer and Toby's kids. The team and I exchanged hugs and greeted by Ella who handed me a glass of water as Morgan answered his cell.

"They better not be calling us in." I couldn't help but smile at Morgan's complaint.

"Life of being a fed."

"At least you have it easy." The team chuckled as I held my hands in defensed.

"I don't exactly have it easy, Reid. Sure I'm home on the weekends…"

"But you have the exact same amount caseloads that we do." Rossi added as I nodded.

"I'll call Strauss…" JJ began.

"Look, do what you guys have to do. I think it I got it covered."

"Call us if you need anything." Garcia said. I simply nodded.

…

Days later in the living room of my house and I found myself buried in some old case files when I came across my case files from the time I stayed at Radley's and threw it across the room just as Spencer walked in with Aria.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Aria asked as Spencer picked up the file.

"This is your file from Radley. How'd-?"

"I don't know. All of that was supposed to be expunged."

"You're team doesn't know about-."

"No. That was one of the reasons why my parents moved to Nashville."

"I thought it was because your dad got a record deal?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." My cell ranged.

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"An old co-worker." I walked off to side.

"Have you seen this?" Aria asked.

"No." Spencer said in a low tone. "If this was supposed to expunge-?"

"Then how?" I walked back over. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Look, I hate to run-."

"We understand."

"Can you put these up for me?" Spencer nodded as I grabbed my keys and left.

I walked into Tony's and found Prentiss sitting in a back booth and was greeted by one of the waitresses.

"The usual?"

"I better have water tonight. Thanks Mandy."

"I'll have it right up." I gave her a nod as Emily and I exchanged hugs.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too. How's Paris?"

"Peaceful. I'm guessing you come here often?"

"More than I should." Mandy brought our food and drinks. "Thanks."

"Hotch called."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"He told me you quit the F.B.I.?" I took a drink of my water.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"My high school past is coming to bite me in my ass. Lost both of my parents within a year, oh let's not forget to mention that they won't know their grandchild."

"I'm sorry you went to go…wait, did you just say grandchild?" I simply nodded. "Alex I had…"

"No one really did…Well except for Reid."

"Let me guess, couldn't focus on any of the cases?"

"Bingo."

"How's life living in Rosewood?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nice way of changing the question there, Emily." She smirked.

"Well I once was a profiler myself."

"Touché."

…

The next day I drove into Ravenswood and noticed the same blonde person that I saw when I was with Aria at the women's clinic in Rosewood. I was brought back to reality when Grunwald walked up and grabbed my forearm making jump slightly.

"You need to leave."

"Why?"

"There is nothing for in this town." She started to walk off.

"Wait." She turned back around. "What do you know about Alison?"

"What I do know is that you need to leave." She left before I could say something.

I walked in the local coffee shop and met with Caleb who already had my coffee order. I took off my leather jacket and took the empty seat across from him.

"Just so you know Hanna is starting to ask questions-."

"I'll take care of it."

"You look-."

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know about this Grunwald lady?"

"Grunwald?"

"Yeah. Just met her outside."

"I've seen her around town. But never met her." I nodded just as my cell phone ranged.

"Brooks…Yeah…I'll be right there."

…

I pulled up on my Harley getting surprise looks from both Morgan and Reid. I flashed my badged to the officer as he lifted the yellow crime scene tape.

"What Rosewood can't afford you a set of wheels?" I smiled back at him.

"Funny. I was actually having coffee with some buddies of mine."

"Buddies?" Morgan asked.

"Give it a break. What do we have?" We entered Radley's to find the male nurse curved up with a blanket.

"Mike Hilton. Age 50." I lifted the sheet and snapped a picture of his face.

"Do we know what happen?"

"Stabbed by a patient." I was still kneeling when JJ walked in with Dr. Sullivan.

"Alex, it's good to see you again." I gave Anne a small smile.

"Wish it was on better circumstances." The she nodded in agreement. "What can you tell us about Mr. Hilton?"

"He was fairly new to Radley."

"Was he married?" Reid asked.

"As far I know he had a fiancée."

"What was her name?" Anne looked through her notes.

"Heather Landry."

"We'll need her address." JJ said as Anne nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tag along." JJ looked at me and I shrugged.

"Fine with me." I turned to Hotch. "We'll keep you posted." He nodded.

…

The three of us were sitting in the living room when Heather walked in from the kitchen holding a glass of coffee.

"Are you sure I can't get you two anything?" Both JJ and I smiled.

"We're fine thank you." I said.

"Mrs. Landry-."

"Please call me Heather."

"Heather, I know it's hard, but you know of anyone that would hurt Michael?"

"Michael?" We nodded. "He was a sweat man. Everyone loved him. Dr. Sullivan is it?"

"Yes." My cell phone ranged with Garcia's name on it and I walked off to the side.

"You know must have known Michael. He wouldn't have killed a fly."

"He was a sweet man." They continued to talk as JJ walked over.

"Alright thanks Garcia."

"What's up?"

"We have another body."

"Really?" I nodded. "Where?"

"You're never going to believe this but the body is located in Ravenswood."

"Same MO?"

"Garcia didn't say. Are you good here?"

"Yeah, sure…Wait are you there alone?"

"I know some people there that can help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lone Wolf

_"You build on failure. You use it as a stepping stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but you don't dwell on it. You don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space. - Johnny Cash"_

Hours later after I walked back into the precinct finding Internal Affairs going through my things just as Morgan and Prentiss walked around the corner.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Detective Brooks is it?" I gave a nod. "We have reason to believe that you are holding evidence with a resent case."

"Excuse me?" The captain walked out.

"Brooks my office now." I walked off scratching the back of my head in question on why the hell IA would want to go through myself.

"Cap, just so you know, I have no clue why the suit monkeys are going through my stuff." He held up his hand in front of him.

"Alight, I believe you." One of the Internal Affair Agents walked in.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Prentiss said to Morgan as they watched the argument through the office.

"Your gun and badge, Detective." I ran my hand over my face and took my gun and shield just as JJ walked up.

"Fine. You win." I walked pass the three not bothering to make eye contact with them.

I entered my car and had my hand on the ignition just as my cell phone went off with Hotch's face flashing across the screen I hit the ignore button, knowing I couldn't bare to face anyone right now. Everything I worked so hard for was going down the drain because of 'A', who I still had no idea who it was. Next thing I knew, I lost it by hitting the steering wheel with hands.

Few minutes later I pulled up to a local bar just between Rosewood and Ravenswood. It wasn't too crowded when I walked inside, thankfully. Music was playing softly as the bartender walked up with a towel slinged over his shoulder and a slight beer belly himself.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

"Whiskey on the rocks."

"Going for the hard stuff?" I gave a nod as he came back with the drinks. "Rough day at the office?"

"You can say that."

"Anything else sweet cheeks?" I shook my head no as I took the glass and went to the back booth just as my cell ranged.

"What?" I answered a little bit colder than expected.

_"Alex, are you ok?"_ I looked at the door to see a couple of people walking in.

"Swell."

Hanna looked over at Spencer. _"Spence and I are waiting for y-."_

"Yeah about that."

_"You're canceling on us aren't you?"_

"Yeah." I pressed the end button before she could say anything else and took the swig of brown liquid.

Café

"She lying isn't she?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." I took a last swig and tossed a couple of bills on the table and left.

…

I pulled up to a cliff that I used to come to think when I needed to get away from everything back when I was in high school. I was leaning against my Harley when I heard footsteps behind me. I started to grab my knife from behind when I turned to see that it was Jason who had his hands in front him.

"Easy Al."

"Damn it Jason. I could've killed you."

"By the looks of it, you already could have." A small smile formed on my face. "There's that smile." He brushed back some of my hair. "What's buggin' you?" I rolled my eyes at him not knowing we were being watching by Emily or JJ.

"Everything."

Back at the SUV, both JJ and Emily shared a glance at each other as JJ placed the binoculars down.

"Does Hotch know about this?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so."

"She hasn't mentioned him to you at all?" Emily shook her head.

"Not one bit."

Back at my Harley, I was leaning into Jason's chest as he was rubbing my back somehow to keep me calm.

"I should probably get out of here." I look up at him as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I'll see you at home." He nodded.

"You might want to tell your friends of yours about us before they start asking questions."

I turned my head to where both JJ and Emily were standing and turned back just as Jason disappeared and made my way over with my hands in my jean pockets just as the two women were stepping out of the black SUV, who had confused looks on their faces.

"Fancy seeing you two here."

"We heard the view was amazing." JJ said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so Hotch, made us keep any eye on you." I sighed as I ran my hand over my face. "He's just looking out for you." Emily added.

"I know. I just wish he'd-."

"Back off a little?" JJ asked. I simply nodded.

We continued to chat when a few yards over, shots rang out making the women duck for cover. Alex raised her head above the car just as another shot fired.

"Damn it!" I said as both emptied their magazines.

"I'm clean." JJ said.

"Same." They looked at me, which I put my hands in front of me.

"Don't look at me like that. I just got suspended by IA this morning and frankly I don't think a hunting knife will do the work."

"So you don't a backup on you?" JJ asked. I looked over at my motorcycle.

"It's in the saddle bag." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Great." Shots ranged again making us duck for cover.

"Look, neither of us is going to stay alive if we don't have extra ammunition."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" JJ asked as I nodded.

"Alex, are you nuts, you're gonna get yourself killed." I looked at Emily.

"I better zig then."

…

After the chaos ended, ambulances, squad cars and the rest of the team just drove up. I was sitting on the gurney when both Morgan and Hotch walked up with concern looks on their faces.

"Is too soon to tell you I told you so?" Emily asked earning her a glare.

"I'd take that as a yes." JJ said.

"What happened?"

"Should've zagged when I zigged." I saw a smirk forming onto Morgan's face knowing I wouldn't live this down for the next few months.

"Shots came out of know where." JJ said while I tried to comfortable without falling.

"How long was it before you heard the shots?"

"Right when it was fired." I winced as the paramedic looked at the wound.

"We have to move now."

…

The monitors were beeping lightly as I was beginning to wake up. I felt the tug of the IV pull in my hand making me wince as I heard movement in my room telling me that I had visitors present.

"Guys, she's awake." Morgan said as I tried to sit up only to make it worse.

"Damn."

"Maybe we should get the nurse?" Garcia asked. I nodded just as the door revealed Ella Montgomery.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" The team excused themselves including Aaron who said he'd come if I needed him to.

"You know you didn't ha-."

"If you're telling me that I didn't have to come to check on you, then you better change that attitude of yours missy." I turned to face her sitting in the car.

After we finished talking, the night shift nurse came in and was about to tell Ella to leave when Aria walked in to release her from her place. The nurse checked my vitals as Aria made herself comfortable in the chair and letting me know that she wasn't going to leave.

"There's no need to give me a lecture."

"I wasn't planning on giving you one." A yawn escaped my mouth before I could say anything else. "Get some sleep. I'll be here, if you need anything."

Days later I was released from the hospital earning new crutches. I walked into his office only to find Rossi standing on the other side of the room.

"Cap, you wanted to see me?"

"Your boss had some errands to run. He said that we can use his office." I arched an eyebrow I question.

"Rossi, what's going on?"

"I should be asking you that." He handed me the evidence that held the note that my father gave me. My face turned pale as if I was going to be sick at my stomach as I sat down. "By the looks of it, I'm guessing you already know the answer."

"All these years I've been trying to find out who the hell 'A' was."

"Is that why you join the force?"

"Partly."

"I found this," He held up my file from Radley. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was supposed to be expunged."

"So the letter from this 'A' person shows up along from your records from Radley-."

"I'm still trying to figure that one myself."

"Does Aaron-?"

"Know about my time at Radley?" He nodded. "No."

"You need to tell him."

"Yeah, I know." I laid my forehead on the cushion part of my crutch.

…

Months later, I was back with the BAU team though things were still rocky with my relationship with Aaron. I was looking up at his office when JJ and Reid walked off the elevator.

"They're still not talking?" Emily walked up with Garcia.

"Only on cases."

"I knew it was bad. But not this bad." Reid said. I turned my head towards them.

"Y'know I can hear y'all right?" Morgan strolled in behind with two cups of coffee.

"Busted." He walked over to my desk and handed my cup of coffee. "Coffee for you."

"Wait she gets coffee?" Emily asked in a playfully hurt voice as I took a sip of it.

"Yup and it's good too." They rolled their eyes at me just as Hotch walked down the steps.

"We have a case." We all nodded and headed for the BAU room. "Alex got sec?"

"Sure."

"We need to talk later." I just gave nod knowing that those three words usually don't go well.

"Okay."

**There's chap. 3 folks. I'll be starting classes next week, so depending on how things work out, I'll try continue as much as I can. Hope everyone had a great start of the New Year and a wonderful holiday. And I'm guessing everyone is excited for the winter premier of PLL like I am. Like always let me know what y'all think. Thanks.**


End file.
